


No Way Out

by celticheart72



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Card #1 [11]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anger, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Buried Alive, Claustrophobia, Complete, F/M, Fear of Death, Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: The Governor has you hidden and Merle is determined to find out where but it may be too late.





	No Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: anger, claustrophobia, panic, fear of death

“Where is she?!!” Merle was in the Governor’s face, ready to pummel him into a bloody pulp if he didn’t give up the information on where he left you.

Daryl and Rick were standing in the background, waiting to step in if necessary. They wanted to know where you were almost as much as Merle did. The difference was where Merle’s rage clouded his good sense, they knew their only way to find you was getting the Governor to talk.

The Governor chuckled and spit blood onto the ground from the tooth Merle knocked out earlier. “Right under your noses.”

“Fuck’s that s’posed ta mean asshole!!” Merle grabbed the man’s shirt in his hand and yanked him up off the ground. “If ya hurt her or left her fer walkers I swear yer gonna wish you’re dead by the time I’m done with ya.”

“Oh, she’s safe from walkers. That doesn’t mean she won’t become one herself.”

Daryl and Rick looked at each other. What the hell did the man mean?

They had to pull Merle off the Governor then to keep him from pummeling the man to death. Rick needed to find a way to get the Governor to tell them where you were.

Meanwhile…

You woke up with a headache in the dark. The room smelled musty. You didn’t get far when you tried to sit up, knocking your head on a hard-wooden plank above you.

The sound of debris knocking loose then settling gave you pause.

Closing your eyes you counted to ten then opened them again.

It didn’t really do you much good, there wasn’t any light in the room.

Maybe the bunks were just set closer than normal.

You put a hand out to your side to help you scoot over and encountered another wooden plank.

What the hell?

When you put your hands down on what you believed to be your bunk there were more wooden planks.

Were you in a box? This wasn’t at all funny.

Beating your fists on the planks above you while you yelled for someone to let you out just brought down more debris and made you choke on it.

Okay, this definitely wasn’t funny. Closing your eyes again you counted to ten and relaxed your body.

Something pressed into your hip and you reached down to grab it.

It was a small flashlight.

Clicking it on you slowly ran the dim light over the interior of your space.

You were essentially in a wooden box and the debris? It was dirt. There was a light layer of dirt covering you and you could see small piles of it in the corners of the box.

Realization dawned and you started screaming at the top of your lungs and beating and clawing at the wooden planks above you.

Someone had buried you alive.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
